


Rabid Dog

by crazddreamer



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazddreamer/pseuds/crazddreamer
Summary: Dean Ambrose and his girl haven’t had much time for romance lately. Roman and Seth try to help, which leads to Dean trying too hard and his girl putting her foot down





	Rabid Dog

**Author's Note:**

> There is some name calling in this, but its all out of passion. The female is not insulted or demeaned in any way, they are terms of endearment.

Dean sat in the passenger seat of the car, listening to Roman and Seth talk about their lady friends. Seth had just regaled them with his latest escapade of taking a girl skydiving and then fucking her in the airport hanger when no one was looking, and Roman was giving him hell for not romancing her a bit first.

They were all so different, he thought, staring out the window watching the street lights whiz by. Seth was into adventure and danger, Roman was into wining and dining, and Dean was, well, Dean was a rough, fumbling idiot who struggled to show any type of affection.

His girlfriend deserved better and he wished he could figure out how to show her how he felt, because fuck if the words were gonna come out of his mouth. The closest he got was growling in her ear as he railed her against the bathroom counter,  _“You’re mine.”_

From the backseat, Roman slapped his arm. “Yo, what have you done for your lady lately?”

He shrugged. “We fooled around in the hot tub.”

Seth gave him an incredulous glance from the driver’s seat. “That’s it?”

“Look man, she worked all day, I had just gotten home, we were just trying to bang one out real quick before bed. She got tired though so I ate her out.”

Another look from Seth and a grunt from Roman, and then they erupted into laugher. Dean rolled his eyes. Being in a committed relationship with a person who wasn’t in the wrestling world was hard. Their schedules weren’t the same. She worked during the day, and he worked evenings and nights, not counting the travel time and days gone.

Seth was still chuckling, and Roman was lecturing him on how to show affection and appreciation. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to. He just didn’t know how. Each of Roman’s suggestion seemed foreign to him. Buying her flowers? She said flowers died. Jewelry? She wore a necklace her mom gave her and small stud earrings, but nothing else. She wasn’t one for glitzy or sparkling things. Dinner? He burned everything and she banned him from the kitchen.

She deserved so much more than he was capable of giving. The best he had wasn’t enough, and he swallowed against the guilt trapped in his throat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Standing in the living room, Dean adjusted his suit jacket, feeling constrained and uncomfortable. The suit actually fit him perfectly, he was just nervous as Hell. He spent the day cleaning the house, trying to remember what products she liked, and not just running hot water and wiping stuff down, calling it a day. Seemed like a lot of work for the same pay off, but whatever.

Then he tried to cook a pot roast, but that was an epic fail. Somehow he ended up almost smoking up the whole house, which negated his effort of cleaning the house to start with.

Dean groaned. Why couldn’t he do one thing right for her?

So he ended up ordering from an Italian restaurant down the street. Not ideal, but it worked in a pinch. The dining room table was covered in a dark blue tablecloth he found in the linen closet, the candles were lit, he only burned his fingers once on the matchsticks, and now he was awaiting her arrival from work.

Looking down at himself, he stilled. He put the suit on because he was trying to dress up for her, but he was going to look like a real idiot when she walked through the door wearing scrubs. Cursing, his hands flew up to the lapels of the jacket, ready to rip it off and run upstairs to change.

But he heard keys in the door.

Rushed, he fixed his jacket and then ran his hands over his hair, smoothing it back. God, combing it had been a chore.

The door opened, and she huffed, dropping her bag and keys on the entry table before shutting it behind her. Looking up, she saw Dean standing in the middle of the room, lights low, candles glowing, and busted out laughing.

“What are you doing?”

Dean shifted uncomfortably. He knew he looked different, and this wasn’t normal, so he forgave her snickers. “Hey Baby, welcome home.”

She looked around, confused, her nose twitching. “Do I smell lemons and…smoke?”

He cleared his throat. “Uh, I cleaned the house today. And cooked.”

Smiling brightly at him, she crossed the floor to kiss his cheek. His arms automatically went around her, hugging her tightly to him. He was never whole until he held her. She had a knack for centering him, calming his erratic, obsessive thoughts. “Well that explains the smoke. Didn’t I tell you to stay out of the kitchen?”

He knew he was blushing, but he hoped the low light didn’t show it. “How was work today?”

Her smile always knocked the breath out of him, but her smoldering gaze made his body stir. “It was fine. But it got even better when I walked in here and saw my rabid dog wearing a suit. And then got told that he cooked and cleaned. I feel like I walked into the wrong house.”

She put her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her mouth. Dean went willingly, his nerves dissipating at her teasing words. Kissing her felt right, and something in him settled. Pulling back, he pointed a thumb over his shoulder. “Everything is set up. Let’s eat.”

She stepped back from him. “I’m underdressed for such a fancy dinner.”

She was still messing with him, he knew it. But Roman’s words in his head were loud. “You look beautiful the way you are. Don’t worry about a thing.” He pulled the dining room chair out for her, waiting until she was seated to push it back in, ignoring the incredulous look she tossed him over her shoulder. Chivalry wasn’t something he was known for. “I bought wine. Roman recommended some, so I hope its ok.”

She watched him move about the space, an amused expression on her face. Dean struggled with the cork, getting pissed when it broke off inside the bottle. “Baby, I’d rather have a beer.”

She saved him again, because there was no way he was going to look suave trying to dig the cork out with a knife. Grabbing two beers from the fridge, he popped them open and set them on the table, taking his own seat.

Before she had arrived, Dean had taken the food out of the to-go containers and into bowls or plates, trying to fancy it up a little bit. He was actually really proud of himself for remembering that small detail, but he mentally kicked himself when he saw sauce stains on the tablecloth. Sloppy work.

Adjusting his tie, wishing it wasn’t so fucking  _hot,_ he watched as she served herself. She still looked like she had a secret, or like she was laughing at him. Dean didn’t mind that so much. Her smile, no matter the reason, was a reason to celebrate.

They made small talk for a while, Dean doing his best to make delicate movements, not rush her, hoping she was enjoying the time together like he was. Not that he wasn’t mentally imagining knocking everything off the table and bending her over it, but that was beside the point.

She fiddled with her beer bottle, her meal disregarded for a moment. “Dean, what’s all this for?”

He gave a half shrug. “Nothing special, Doll, except you.”

Her eyebrow quirked up. “Me? Did I do something impressive?”

Dean’s brain misfired as he thought about the amazing blowjobs she gave, when they had time. Adjusting his cock through his pants, he shook his head. “I just wanted to show you that I appreciate you.” He cleared his throat, hating that he sounded like he was reading from a script. “You do a lot for me. Thought I could take care of you for a change.”

She bit her lip and Dean swore his dick twitched. Her expression turned mischievous, and Dean knew he was in for it. “I do a lot for you? Think so?”

He nodded, almost dumbly. Watching as she stood, her beer bottle in hand, circling the table to stand by his side. Looking up at her, he truly felt dazzled. Mentally he grunted at the word. Some rough, tough, asshole he was. He was dazzled by his girl.

“So, is this a thank you then?” she asked him, tracing his jawline with a single finger.

Dean swore he whimpered. “Yeah, Doll. I want to treat you right.”

She bit that lip again, this time in a musing type way. “Do you think I need more than I have?”

Her question made his brows furrow in confusion. He wasn’t sure what she meant. “You deserve more than I can give you,” he answered, placing his hands flat on the table in an effort not to reach for her. She was suddenly in the driver’s seat, and he wanted to see what she would do.

She hummed, her finger now making its way down his neck and into the collar of his shirt. It was tight, and the feeling of the constriction of the tie was making him breathless. But he remained motionless.

Drawing a drink from the bottle, she then set it down absentmindedly. “And do you think I want to be wined and dined?”

He cleared his throat. “I don’t really think we can call this that. It’s like, my version.” And by that he meant cheap, thrown together, hurried, and messy. And she knew it.

Her eyes flicked up to his at the same time she tugged on his collar. “Do I look like I want fancy shit, Dean? Do I look like I’d rather be fucking Roman? Or Seth, that crazy bastard?”

Her tone was harsh, like a slap to the face. He had done something wrong. Dean had been passive long enough, he tried to charm her, be gentle, be someone other than himself. Reaching up, he began to loosen his tie, suddenly frustrated and incredibly turned on. “I don’t know what a person looks like that wants to fuck them, Baby, but you got me.”

Her appraising eyes seemed to gleam in the candlelight, watching as he tore the tie off and began unbuttoning his dress shirt. “If I wanted to fuck your teammates, I would be. I’m here, with you Dean. I want my dirty, sweaty, motorcycle riding, unkempt rabid dog back!”

Her voice raised, raspy and sexy, even as Dean stood in a sudden rush, the chair he had been sitting in sliding across the tile. Dean’s patience hit a dead end. He was uncomfortable, aggravated, annoyed, and seeing her shoot eye daggers at him, turned the Hell on. “You want your rabid dog, Doll?” He advanced on her, inordinately proud when she stood up to him. Her head tilted up so she could keep her eyes locked on his, even as his chest bumped hers. “You want me to fuck you like a bitch?”

She grinned. “I need a cross between Seth fucking a chick in a mall and Roman sending roses to a girl on her first day on the job.”

She was pushing his buttons, and Dean was done with it. He felt like his skin was stretched too tight across his body, like it wasn’t his own. “If you compare me to those two idiots again I’m gonna spank your ass!”

She refused to budge. “If you compare yourself to those two man sluts again I’m going to just assume you want me to fuck them instead of you.”

Dean exploded, not out of anger but out of frustration. He scooped her up into his arms, reveling in the way she immediately trusted him, wrapping her arms and legs around him. His kiss was bruising, punishing, a reminder of who she belonged to. “I don’t share, Doll,” he growled, nipping down her neck to her collarbone. He carried her out of the dining room and down the hallway to their bedroom.

She moaned, her head falling back. Her hands were busy trying to push his suit jacket off his shoulders, and he helped her by first removing one hand from her ass, and then the other, not caring when it fell to the floor in the hallway. “I don’t want Roman or Seth. I want you!” Her pants were loud in his ear, his continual licking and nipping making her breathless. “I want rough, and ragged, and hard, fast, messy!”

She was rambling, and Dean was listening with half an ear as he laid her down on their bed. Stepping back, he eyed her. “You want ragged and hard, Baby Doll? Come fucking get it.”

She almost leaped on him, her feet hitting the floor so fast he had to catch her so that she stayed upright. Her hands gripped his shirt and tugged, scattering buttons across the room. Immediately, her lips were on his chest, kissing and biting hard, causing him to groan and his dick to throb. Her hands ran down his body, pushing the shirt from his arms before her nails began scratching at his back.

He bowed, the pain/pleasure sending electric sensations through his body. “Fuck! Goddamn minx!” He snatched at her, wrestling her arms tight to her sides before devouring her mouth with his. The kisses were wet and messy, long and punishing.

She moaned against him, pliant for the moment, but he felt her body thrumming against him. Lust fill eyes peered up at him, and she gave him a saucy grin. “Are you gonna give it to me? I’m waiting.”

So, she didn’t want romance and she wanted to play. He could play. Reaching up, he wrapped his hand in her hair, tugging her head backwards. Her gasp fueled him. “Oh, pet…” he didn’t finish, letting her gather her own conclusions.

Her hips began moving, rubbing against his thigh. “Mmmm.”

His hand came down hard on her ass. “Strip. I want those panties off and in my hand in the next five seconds.”

Her eyes flashed at the demand, but she moved instantly, pulling her scrubs off, then her bra and panties, tossing him hot glances at every move. Once done, she stepped up to him, brushing her breasts against his chest. Her eyes challenging him, she slid her balled up panties into his outstretched hand. “Done in four seconds.”

He couldn’t help the grin that covered his face. “Good girl,” he drawled. He took a long moment, looking her up and down, marveling at her soft body. She was his, and goddamn if he was going to be anyone but who he was. She knew what she was getting into when they got together, and he was going to give it to her.

Dean’s hand snaked out, once again wrapping itself in her hair, yanking her to him. Her hands flew to his pants, her fingers tugging at the belt. “If you are going to just stare at me,” she panted, “I’m going to take what I want.”

His own fingers massaged her scalp when he gripped her hard, but he didn’t move, not helping her. “Think you’ll find what you want in there, Doll?”

She tugged the buckle loose, cupping his bulge as she did so. “I know what’s in there, and I know I want it.”

Why he was dragging this out, Dean wasn’t sure. But seeing the blissed out look on her face as she ran her hands over his body made him want to stall just a little longer. “You sure are an eager bitch.”

She grinned at him, kissing his jaw. “I want to feel your cock in my pussy. Don’t make me wait anymore.”

Swearing under his breath, he pushed her towards the floor. “Get me ready.”

She wasted no time, unzipping his slacks and pulling them and his underwear down to his knees. Her soft delicate hands on his thighs made him inhale sharply, but her mouth engulfing his cock down to the base in one swallow made him lose every ounce of air he had in his lungs. “Fuck!”

Her smug expression made her more beautiful to him than ever. She knew what drove him wild, and she was prepared to use everything in her arsenal tonight.

Her tongue lashed over him even as her mouth and throat worked him. His hands immediately went into her hair. Not caring that she probably needed a breath, he pulled her further down on him, satisfied only when he felt her throat seize around the head of his cock.

Allowing her to pull back, her eyes watery and drool pooling around her mouth, he smirked at her. But she wasn’t done, and she sneaked her tongue out to lick at him. “Doll, you are treading on dangerous ground.”

She wasn’t intimidated. “Really? Think so?”

He growled, pulling her back up to her feet by her hair. Turning her, he picked her up by her waist and tossed her on the bed so that she landed on her stomach. “I’m in no mood to play! I’ve been cleaning and cooking and wearing a fucking goddamn suit.”

Tossing a look over her shoulder at him, she wiggled her ass. “You looked amazing in that suit. Better than Roman.”

Mentioning his best friend’s name was the wrong move, and his hand found her ass in a hard slap. Climbing up behind her, he laid to her side, pulling her against his chest. “Better than Roman. That’s a lie if I ever heard one.”

His hand found her core, her juices coating her thighs. He wasted no time pushing two fingers into her, her groans all the reward he needed.  

She threw her head back against his shoulder, her hips trying to move against his hands, but he held her still. “Fuck!”

Pressing his lips behind her ear, he spoke gruffly. “I’m not Roman. I’m not Seth. I’m not anyone but me. A rabid fucking dog that is going to pound his bitch into tomorrow. I’m a sweaty, dirty, jean wearing horny asshole who only thinks about railing his lady.”

“Yes,” she groaned, her hand reaching back to pull his hair. “Fuck me! I don’t want soft and gentle, Dean! Please!”

His fingers never stopped, bringing her to the brink again and again before moving away to rub her stomach or her thighs. “Who does my bitch want?”

“You! Dean! I don’t want anyone else! I never have, please!”

Her pleading had his dick near to bursting, and he couldn’t take it anymore. Toeing off his shoes, socks and his pants, he grabbed her leg, tossing it over his. He was inside of her in one thrust, having to grit his teeth when her pussy clamped down on him, her first orgasm rushing through her. “Shit!”

Her gasps and moans were driving him wild, and his hand found itself wrapped around her throat. “Hold tight, Little One, that’s the first of many.”

Still on their sides, he began pounding into her with so much force their bed slammed against the wall with loud hard thuds. “Dean!” she shrieked. Her hands gripped his forearm in desperation.

“Come on, my bitch, let me hear it.” He was nothing but growls and rumbles as she came again on his cock. “Goddammit Doll!”

She was near to sobbing, but he didn’t relent, rolling them over so that she was draped over his torso, her hair in his face. His arms pulled her legs up to her chest and he continued his pace. “Oh my god, so good, so good, yes! Yes!” Her squeals echoed in the room and his cock throbbed in response. There was no way he was coming until he had her so wrung out she couldn’t think though.

“Is that all you got, Doll? Didn’t you want your rabid dog? Here I am. Are you getting tired? Do you want me to stop?” he sneered at her, his aggression ramped up in direct proportion to the tension in his groin.

“No! No don’t stop! Please, Dean, please! I want you, only you, please don’t stop!” Her rambles bled together. “No one else can fuck me this way, please don’t stop!”

Dean changed positions again, not wanting her to get too comfortable. Flipping them over, he propped her on her knees, shoulders down, with a pillow underneath her hips. As soon as he was sure she was stable, he began raining slaps onto her raised ass. “My perfect little bitch, begging her rabid dog to fuck her. I can fuck you all night, Baby. I can go slow,” he slowed his pace, but kept the slaps coming, loving the way her ass turned cherry red. She groaned in frustration. “Or I can go faster.” He picked up his pace. “Or, if you are really wanting a good time, I can be rough.” Ceasing the spanking, he gripped her hips hard, intentionally pressing into the heated flesh and he pounded into her warm pussy. His balls slapped hard against her clit and she screamed. “What do you want? I can give it all to you. Only me. I’m the only one, Baby.”

She was opening sobbing now, frustrated that he was changing the pace and keeping her orgasm from her. Her hands gripped the sheets tightly.

“So many options, aren’t there?” he drawled, changing his pace once again. “And what about lover options too? You could have The Big Dog, The Horny Dog, or The Rabid Dog. Which one suits you?”

Sweat was dripping down his back, but he wasn’t giving in. He was frustrated at himself for trying to prove something, for trying to be someone he wasn’t. And he was Hell bent on proving a point, although she been adamant from the start she wanted only him. He needed more reassurance.

Her core began clamping down on him, and he immediately pulled out of her, earning an ear piecing scream from her. She was on her hands and knees, rounding on him before he could blink, pure defiance in her eyes. She tackled him, taking him back down onto the bed, this time face to face. Straddling him she seated herself on his cock and set her own bruising pace, her eyes glinting a challenge as she pinned his arms down next to his head. He could have easily broken the hold, but he was intrigued.

“You listen to me you asshole!” She leaned over to peer into his eyes. “I said it before and this is the last time I’m saying it. I do not want anyone else! I don’t want your friends, your co-workers, strangers on the street, no one! I want you! Dean Ambrose, the Lunatic Fringe,  _my rabid dog!_  Pull your head out of your ass and fuck me because I’m about to lose my goddamn mind, do you understand?”

Something settled deep inside of him, seeing her fury at being questioned and doubted. “Mine,” he growled, yanking his hands from her weak grip.

“Yes!” she moaned.

Wrapping an arm around her waist and another in her hair, he tugged, exposing her throat to his mouth. “Fuck you are amazing, and beautiful, and  _mine_.” Even as he devoured her throat, his hips leveraged up, slamming into her rapidly. “I’m gonna cum, Baby. You’re gonna make me cum.”

She groaned. “Cum in me, mark me yours, come on Dean, do it!” The last part was a dare, and Dean never backed down from a dare.

A few more direct thrusts had her screaming and gushing on his cock, and Dean finally allowed himself to let go, cursing as the pressure exploded from him, filling her up. “Fuck yes, my little bitch!”

She collapsed against his chest, shaking and moaning, even as her pussy went through aftershocks. Dean’s hands loosened, running up and down her back.

“That was fun,” she mumbled against his neck.

Dean chuckled, kissing her thoroughly before looking her in the eyes. “Love you.”

She beamed at him, blissed and fucked out. “Love you too.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting in catering with the boys, Dean took a huge bite out of his sandwich, humming happily to himself. He was still riding high after being with his girl, and they had picked up on his good mood.

“Man, what has gotten into you?” Seth tossed him a disgusted look.

Dean shrugged, content on ignoring him, but Roman wasn’t going to let the attitude shift go without comment. “Did you do what I said? Did you romance your lady?”

Setting his sandwich down and wiping his hands with a napkin, Dean looked at his friends. “I gave her what she deserved.”

Roman beamed at him while Seth rolled his eyes. “See? I told you it would work out. Nothing a good meal and a suit can’t fix to get you guys back on track.”

Seth snorted. “I still say fucking her behind the grocery story in the alley is a good way to spice life up.”

Dean only nodded, listening to them argue over the best way to get laid. Neither of them had any idea what his woman needed.

But Dead did.


End file.
